


Time Travel Is Awesome

by thats_me_not_you



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, imagine the smut that follows, set in s01 e12
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_me_not_you/pseuds/thats_me_not_you
Summary: You know, what should have happened after that kiss.





	Time Travel Is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamelesshiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesshiper/gifts).



Der Kuss war atemberaubend. 

‚Captain Jack Harkness, der Echte und sein Doppelgänger‘, schoss es dem ‚Falschen Jack‘ durch den Kopf, als sie den Kuss lösen mussten. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche und vor allen Partygästen des Jahres 1944, standen die beiden Männer und schauten sich stumm an. 

Schweigen breitete sich um die Beiden herum aus, bis ein einzelnes Klatschen von Toshiko den Raum erfüllte und alle Anwesenden mit einstimmten. 

Langsam setzte die Musik wieder ein und Gesprächsfetzen flogen durch die Luft. In der Mitte der Tanzfläche stand, immer noch geschockt von seinem Mut zu diesem Kuss, der echte Captain Harkness, die Arme halb um Jack, den Torchwoodcaptain, geschlungen. Dieser lehnte sich leicht vor und drückte seinem Gegenüber erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich sanft losmachte und aus dem Saal verschwand. 

Der echte Harkness folgte ihm zögernd, aber entschlossen. Er holte den falschen Captain schließlich in einem der Hinterzimmer ein.

„Hey“, sprach der Amerikaner den Anderen an. „Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?“

„Nein“, kam die Antwort. „Ich wollte das Ganze nur an einen anderen Ort verlegen. Ich glaub wir müssen reden. Oder auch etwas anderes.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Torchwoodchef um, nur um das freche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

„Du bist unglaublich.“ Der Jüngere war sprachlos. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben, nach dem was grade da draußen passiert ist?“ „Ist doch nix schlimmes passiert. Außerdem hab ich schon peinlicheres erlebt und das in eindeutigen Positionen“, sagte der ‚Zukunftsjack‘ schmunzelnd. 

Jetzt wurde der andere Jack leicht rot. „S – Soll das heißen, dass du auch…? Ich meine, es ist ja offensichtlich dass du auch dem eigenen Geschlecht zugeneigt bist, sonst hättest du gar nicht erst mit mir getanzt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so offen damit umgehen würdest. Eigentlich sind im Militär dienende Homosexuelle nicht erlaubt, da habe ich gedacht, dass sich alle-“ An dieser Stelle wurde der echte Jack unterbrochen, da ihn der falsche Jack in seine Arme zog und ihn heftig küsste.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and it was just sitting on my hard drive. never actually finished it, but i hope you still enjoy.   
> Just imagine whatever smut should follow this scene, please.


End file.
